custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:JayStopMotionAndMore
Hello, JayStopMotionAndMore! I'm Gonel, one of the writers here tots not an automated message XD and would like to welcome you to the CBW. If you have any questions regarding formatting, you can likely find them here or in one of the other guidebooks. If you have any further questions, feel free to leave a message on the talk pages of one of the administrators or myself. Have a Merry Christmas and a happy holiday season. Feel free to join us in chat if you see us there or visit our forums (linked in the navigation bar at the top of the site). --''[[User:ToaGonel|'HA']][[User Talk:ToaGonel|'IL']] [[User:ToaGonel/Saga Guide|'DEN']][[The Broken Order Universe|'MARK']]'' 00:33, December 23, 2016 (UTC) "Link I'm bad at grammar, Kay? Agh. No one understands art." I didn't add the Wikify tag to your page because of bad grammar. I added that tag because it wasn't following the Manual of Style. It's also short of the required length at about 1980 bytes, but I didn't add the stub tag because you can easily fix it by adding a few more words (the minimum length for a page that isn't about an Element or Kanohi mask is 2000 bytes). I suggest you look at other story pages for reference to avoid this in the future. -- Kay, thanks for clearing it up. I'll fix da problem. --Jays Stop Motion and More! 05:12, February 22, 2017 (UTC) I may have fixed it, so just a heads up. Thanks for the feedback. Well, fixed the size problem, anyways. Jays Stop Motion and More! 05:25, February 22, 2017 (UTC)'''' Hi there Jay. In future, could you please reply to other users on their respective talk pages instead of your own? If you had posted your above comments at the bottom of BC's talk page here he would have gotten a notification. Talk page etiquette works a little differently for user talk pages. Happy editing, Firuka/Feruka Howdy! Your recent edits to this page have caused some problems in relation to how article titles work and with how we generally handle alternate versions of characters on this wiki. The usage of the / to divide the two names has caused issues with the page in regards to what namespace it is in (in short, the / indicates that it is a subpage of the main page "Firuka", even though it is not meant to be). To fix this, I suggest that you simply revert the page's name back to Firuka and then create a separate page for Feruka. After all, the MoS states: Seeing as Feruka has the entirety of a page attached to the bottom of Firuka's article, it would be advisable making a separate page for Feruka (named Feruka, seeing as his name is changed in the Unity timeline) and placing his information there. You can link Firuka and Feruka together with a "See Also" section and by putting this template under the writer template on each page. Please understand, though, that this is by no means a warning and that you haven't necessarily broken the rules of the wiki. This is more of a suggestion from me to you that will help those reading your page not be confused. Happy editing,